You Make it So Hot!
by Max Hyera
Summary: Akhirnya Donghae dan Eunhyuk masuk ke kamar... Terdengar desahan erotis dari Eunhyuk dan erangan dari Donghae... Uhuk A story about HaeHyuk couple. Full lemon.
1. Prolog

**~You Make it So Hot!~**

Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae

Pair: HaeHyuk!

Genre: Emm... Romance?

Rated: T for this chapter.

Warning: Smut, Yaoi

Annyeong~ Max baru sekali ini buat fic eh langsung nekat buat FF NC tentang appa dan eomma Max ._. Max gaktau fic ini sebenernya boleh di_publish_ di sini atau ngga. Soalnya fic ini FULL LEMON walaupun di chapter ini belom ber-lemon ria... Kalau sebenernya fic beginian gakboleh di_publish_ langsung kasih tau Max ya? Nanti Max buru-buru apus^^

Ohiya judulnya gakjelas yak? HAHAHA itu Max kepikiran sama liriknya Twinkle Twinkle-nya Girl's Day. Ada lirik "_We make it so hot!_" gituu jadi Max langsung kepikiran buat fic NC deh nyehehe.

Okedeh segitu aja kata pengantarnya. Selamat membacaa^^ Mian kalau jelek dan gakjelas (_ _)

* * *

><p>"Hae-ah, makan malam sudah siap~"<p>

Terdengar suara dari seorang laki-laki berparas kurus manis sedang mengetuk pintu kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya -atau lebih tepat disebut mereka?- memanggil 'suaminya' untuk makan malam.

"Nae _chagi_~, sebentaar," Kata seseorang yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi menggunakan boxer dan handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan rambut tersampir di lehernya. _Namja_ yang kita kenal sebagai Lee Donghae itu memandangi Eunhyuk -istrinya- dari atas sampai bawah seakan menerawang apa yang terdapat di balik kaos lengan panjang tipis dan celana pendeknya, "Wah wah... Coba lihat siapa yang sangat menggoda saat ini..." Katanya sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan seduktif.

Donghae mendorong Eunhyuk pelan sampai mereka berdua terjatuh di kasur. Posisi Donghae kini berada di atas Eunhyuk, dan jarak antara wajah keduanya hanya tinggal beberapa cm lagi.

"H-hae kau mau apa... K-kita harus makan malam..." Ucap Eunhyuk sedikit panik dan terbata ketika wajah Donghae semakin dekat dan terus mendekat.

"Tapi aku mau makan di sini..."

"B-baiklah aku ambilkan dulu..." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil mendorong Donghae dengan tenaganya yang tidak seberapa. Donghae tetap bergeming.

"Untuk apa? Santapanku sudah ada di depanku saat ini." Kata Donghae tepat di telinga Eunhyuk dan membuat suaranya seberat dan seseksi mungkin.

Sepertinya alarm tanda bahaya Eunhyuk mulai berbunyi dengan nyaringnya dalam otaknya. Eunhyuk mengambil handuk yang tersampir di bahu Donghae dan melapnya ke muka Donghae. Sebagai kenang-kenangan Eunhyuk mencubit keras pinggang Donghae sampe Donghae K.O.

"Yaa chagi, kau kasar sekali," Donghae memanyunkan bibirnya. "Aku ingin mengambil jatah minggu ini sekarang~"

"Besok! Oke?" Eunhyuk mengambilkan baju untuk Donghae pakai, memberikannya ke Donghae dan siap-siap keluar kamar.

Donghae menahan lengan Eunyhuk sambil tetap memanyunkan bibirnya. Donghae menunjuk-nunjuk bibirnya. Eunhyuk hanya memutar bola matanya dan mengecup sekali bibir Donghae kilat. Tapi sayang, Tangan kanan Donghae langsung menarik pinggang ramping Eunhyuk dan tangan kirinya menahan tengkuk Eunhyuk. Donghae melumat sebentar bibir Eunhyuk lalu melepasnya. Ia menjilat sekilas bibirnya yang basah, "Hem, masih manis, sama seperti terakhir kali aku menciummu."

Mendengar itu Eunhyuk langsung nyubit pinggang Donghae lagi. "Dasar _pervert_! Cepat pakai baju itu dan segera ke meja makan!"

Donghae malah nyengir, "Pakein dong _chagiyaa_~"

"Pakein mbahmu pakein! Pake sendiri, kutunggu di meja makan!" Kata Eunhyuk menolak permintaan Donghae dan mengecup sekilas pipi Donghae, membuat senyum Donghae semakin mengembang. Eunhyuk langsung _blushing_ sendiri dan langsung berlari keluar kamar.

Donghae langsung buru-buru memakai celananya. Sedangkan bajunya ia pakai sambil berjalan keluar kamar.

Di meja makan terlihat ada beberapa hidangan utama dan sebuah kue tart. Donghae menarik salah satu kursi meja makan di ruang itu dan bertanya pada Euhnyuk, "Untuk apa kue itu?"

"Ituh tadi dikasih resepnya sama Wookie... Yaudah kubuat aja." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil duduk di kursi seberang Donghae.

"Yah kok duduk di situ sih? Di sini doong." Kata Donghae sambil nepuk-nepuk pahanya.

"He? Gamau! Malu dong Hae!" Eunhyuk langsung menolak mentah-mentah

"Kok malu? Malu sama siapa? Gak ada siapa-siapa di sini, hanya kita berdua~ Duduk sini ya? Sekalian suapin aku~"

Eunhyuk berpikir sebentar. 'Kalo nyuapin doang sih gak masalah...' Begitulah kira-kira pikirannya. "Baiklah..."

Eunhyuk-pun duduk di pangkuan Donghae dengan posisi menyamping.

"Nah gini kan lebih asyik~ Kkk~" Goda Donghae pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk langsung blushing saat merasakan 'milik' Donghae pada pantatnya.

Yah, makan malam hari itu berlangsung dengan acara suap-suapan yang romantis antara Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Kadang-kadang tangan nista Donghae *plakk* mengelus-ngelus paha mulus Eunhyuk yang terbalut celana pendek. Membuat sang empunya langsung merona malu. Donghae menyeringai senang.

"Yah! Singkirkan tanganmu itu Haee" Rengek Eunhyuk ketika Donghae mengelus-ngelus paha Eunhyuk dengan napsu. Donghae cemberut.

Eunhyuk mengambil sepotong kue dan menyuapkannya ke Donghae.

"Ah suap-sapannya udah gak asik... Gara-gara kamu nih" Donghae malah menyalahkan Eunhyuk.

"Kok aku? Terus maunya gimana?"

Otak evil Donghae langsung bekerja cepat. "Maunya gini~"

Donghae memasukkan sepotong kue ke dalam mulutnya dan mengangkat dagu Eunhyuk. Dibukanya mulut Eunhyuk dan mulutnya sendiri, lalu menempelkannya. Donghae melumat bibir ranum Eunhyuk sambil memberikan kue itu lewat ciumannya. Setelah kue itu habis tertelan, Donghae melepas ciumannya.

"Bagaimana? Lebih asyik kan? Ehehe." Donghae nyengir kesenengan, Eunhyuk malu-malu mengangguk sekilas sambil menunduk.

"Jangan nunduk gitu dong _chagi_~ Aku kan jadi gakbisa liat mukamu yang kiyut waktu _blushing_!" Kata Donghae sambil mengangkat dagu Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk-pun hanya pasrah ngikutin gerakan tangan Donghae.

Donghae menatap mata Eunhyuk dalam, "Aihh kenapa kau begitu manis sih? _Saranghae~_~"

Kebiasaan Donghae kalo lagi gemes, dia suka mengecup-ngecup bibir Eunyhuk berkali-kali. Dan itulah yang dilakukan Donghae saat ini.

Tetapi lama-lama kecupan itu berubah menjadi ciuman panas. Donghae mulai menjilat bibir Eunhyuk agar memberinya akses untuk melakukan lebih lanjut. Tapi Eunyhuk masih belom ngeh kalo Donghae memintanya buka mulut. Donghae-pun main kasar.

Donghae menggigit bibir bawah Eunhyuk yang masih takut untuk membalas ciuman Donghae. Tetapi tidak lama Eunhyuk mulai melenguh ketika lidah nakal Donghae mulai masuk ke dalam mulutnya yang tanpa pikir panjang langsung menyerang penguasa dalam mulut itu. Suara kecipak saliva mereka berdua mulai terdengar. Lenguhan dan desahan Eunhyuk semakin terdengar jelas dan semakin menaikkan birahi Donghae.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Donghae mulai menggendong Eunhyuk menuju kamar mereka dengan posisi mereka berhadapan dan kaki Eunhyuk melingkar di pinggang tegas milik Donghae. Tangan Donghae berada di pantat Eunhyuk guna menyangga agar Eunhyuk agar tidak jatuh. Dengan bandel, Donghae mulai meremas kasar pantat kenyal milik Eunhyuk.

Donghae menutup pintu kamar mereka menggunakan kakinya. Dan dengan sedikit kasar karena terburu-buru, Donghae menjatuhkan badan mereka berdua di atas kasur -masih dengan berciuman kasar.

*Max: *tarik nafas takut dosa* Hufh... Baiklah mari kita mulai kawan-kawan!*

Donghae yang tidak sabar-pun mulai...

TBC!

**Max's VVIP Area:**

KYAAA Max buat fic NC!

Disini belom NC sih, chap depan baruu wkwk.

Max udah buat cerita lengkapnya sih... Tapinya karena kepanjangan jadinya dibagi jadi twoshot.

Max sengaja buat di sini belom ada NC, pengen tau tanggapan dari reviewers duluu, sebaiknya fic ini dilanjutkan atau ngga.

Soalnya bener-bener gaada konflik, cuma buat melampiaskan bakat terpendam dalam sisi yadong Max aja HAHAHA.

Jadii kalo ada reviewers yang bilang; "Kalo mau buat fic itu yang bener, jangan isinya mesum doang!" Yaudah berarti chapter depan gajadi terbit dan fic ini akan ditelantarkan atau mungkin dihapus^^ /plakk

Jadi yang mau ngasih pendapat silakan review~ Max gak memaksa kok. Soalnya Max selama ini cuma jadi reviewers. Jadi ngerti kalo reviewers itu pasti ada kalanya males buat ngereview wkwkwk.

Keputusan di tangan anda kawan~

Ohiya kalo masih ada _miss typo(s) _atau ada beberapa kata yang lupa di-italic, tolong kasih tau Max ya! Nanti Max akan lebih hati-hati^^

Salam hangatnya perdamaian,

.: Max :.


	2. Finally

**~You Make it So Hot!~**

Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae

Pair: HaeHyuk!

Genre: Emm... Romance?

Rated: *tarik napas...* M

Warning: LEMON (yang Max takutkan tidak asem sama sekali, malah pait ._.), Smut, Yaoi

Pemirsaa Max datang lagi membawa chapter 2-nya :')

Bangun-bangun pas Max liat yang review Max langsung speechless, ternyata Max punya banyak teman sesama yadong di fandom ini :') Max jadi terharuu

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah review~! Max jadi semangat buat ngelanjutinnya. Dan ternyata pada minta buru-buru dilanjutin hihihi

Maaf kalau lemon di chap ini mengecewakan dan gak asemm. Max baru kali ini buat NC ._. Dan jangan bosen ya readers? Soalnya Max masih belum berpengalaman ._.

Baiklah pemirsa, siap-siap nyalakan kamera anda karena sebentar lagi pertunjukan akan dimulai!

* * *

><p>Donghae menutup pintu kamar mereka menggunakan kakinya. Dan dengan sedikit kasar karena terburu-buru, Donghae menjatuhkan badan mereka berdua di atas kasur -masih dengan berciuman kasar.<p>

*Max: *tarik nafas takut dosa* Hufh... Baiklah mari kita mulai kawan-kawan!*

Donghae yang tidak sabar-pun langsung membuka kaosnya dan kaos yang Eunhyuk kenakan. Sementara Eunhyuk hanya bisa ngos-ngosan karena dipaksa menahan nafas untuk waktu yang lama.

Setelah baju mereka terbuka, mereka kembali berciuman dengan kasar. Tidak hanya itu, tangan bandel Donghae mulai bermain-main di atas nipple Eunyhuk yang mulai mengeras. Dipelintirnya dan dicubit-cubit kecil nipple menggemaskan itu.

Tangan Donghae-pun mulai turun seiring dengan turunnya ciumannya ke lekukan leher Eunhyuk. Dihirupnya aroma khas memabukkan yang hanya dimiliki oleh istri tercintanya itu. Puas dengan aroma memabukkan itu, Donghae mulai menghisap, menjilat, dan menggigit-gigit kecil leher putih Eunhyuk. Menciptakan bekas merah keunguan.

Desahan Eunhyuk semakin menjadi ketika tangan Donghae mulai meraba-raba kejantanannya dari balik celananya.

"Unngh... Hae-aah aaakh..." Desah Eunhyuk sembari meremas pelan rambut Donghae.

Mendengar desahan menggemaskan itu membuat Donghae menghentikan sejenak kegiatan 'Mari Memberi Jejak Pada Leher Hyukkie' lalu membuka paksa celana pendek dan celana dalam yang dikenakan Eunhyuk.

Tubuh Eunhyuk sekarang benar-benar polos tanpa pakaian apapun. Donghae memerhatiukan tubuh Eunhyuk dari atas sampai bawah, sampai di bawah balik lagi ke atas, lalu balik lagi ke bawah sampai pandangannya terhenti pada junior milik Eunyhuk yang mulai beranjak menjulang. Diperhatikan lama bagian yang paling menggoda itu, dan membuat muka Eunhyuk _blushing_ dengan sendirinya.

Eunhyuk yang malu lalu menutup mata Donghae dengan kedua tangannya. "Haee jangan pandangi aku seperti ituuh..." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil sedikit mendesah karena ngos-ngosan.

Donghae melepas tangan mungil Eunhyuk, "Kenapa? Tubuhmu indah kok." Jawab Donghae sambil mengerling nakal kepada Eunhyuk.

"Tapi Hae- KYAAH"

Eunhyuk merasakan sensasi aneh ketika lubang kecil di ujung kejantanannya -yang sedikit mengkilap karena sudah mengeluarkan precum-nya- dijilat dengan seduktif oleh Donghae.

"Ssh baby, mulai sekarang kita amalkan kalimat '_Talk Less, Do More_', oke?"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Donghae kembali menjilat-jilat kepala junior Eunhyuk. Membuat sang empunya mendesah dan menggelinjang merasakan kehangatan dari lidah Donghae.

Tanpda aba-aba Donghae langsung memasukkan seluruh junior Eunhyuk yang tidak sebesar miliknya itu ke dalam mulutnya. Mengulumnya dengan ritme yang sangat sangat sangat cepat, membuat Eunhyuk semakin mendesah menggila.

"H-hae aah... Akkhuu mauuh AAH HAEEE!"

Crot! Cairan Eunhyuk langsung memenuhi rongga mulut Donghae. Ditelannya sebagian, kemudian ia beringsut mendekati Eunyhuk dan kembali membawa Eunhyuk ke dalam ciuman panas sambil memberikan sebagian cairan Eunhyuk kepada sang empunya.

"Hae-aah ummh... Bukhaa celanamuhh jug...aah..."

Donghae langsung melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Eunhyuk sambil terus berciuman.

Kini mereka sudah sama-sama telanjang bulat. Donghae melepas ciumannya dan langsung membawa kejantanannya yang sudah mulai tegak ke depan muka Eunhyuk.

"Kau mau ini, chagii~?" Tanya Donghae sambil menggoyang-goyangkan juniornya di depan muka Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang malu langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke samping dengan wajah yang sudah semerah tomat segar dan mengangguk malu-malu.

"Kalau begitu inii~"

Eunyhuk siap-siap membuka mulutnya. Tapi Donghae malah menarik pinggulnya ke belakang -menjauhkan dari wajah Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Haee seriuuuuus." Rengek Eunhyuk sambil menunjukkan _puppy eyes_ yang selalu bisa meluluhkan hati Donghae.

"Hehe baiklah-baiklah. Ini~"

Tapi saat Eunhyuk mau buka mulut lagi, Donghae malah ngejauhin pinggulnya lagi. Dan itu membuat Eunhyuk sebel.

Karena sebel, langsung diangkatnya tangannya dan langsung meremas junior Donghae dengan keras berkali-kali -bermaksud menyampaikan kekesalannya.

"GYAAAH TERUS HYUKKIE~~ Aarghh anak pintaar ummh nyaah~"

Eunhyuk berhenti meremas dan menggantinya menjadi membelai lembut. Membuat Donghae merasakan sensasi geli dari setiap gerakan jemari lentik Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk pelan-pelan mulai mengecup puncak kepala junior Donghae, bermaksud menenangkan junior tersebut agar tidak berdiri semakin tegak. Eh yang ada malah berdiri makin tegak =.=a

Perlahan tapi pasti, Eunhyuk mulai menjilati batang junior Donghae dengan gerakan yang ia buat seseduktif mungkin. Donghae merasa seperti di ujung tanduk. Rasanya ingin mati saja merasakan godaan tak tertahankan dari bawah sana.

"Cepat masukkan _chagii_ aaaaaah," Donghae meremas rambutnya sendiri saking frustasinya.

Akhirnya Eunhyuk menuruti kemauannya. Dengan perlahan, Eunhyuk mulai memasukkan junior _jumbo size_ milik Donghae ke dalam mulutnya yang tidak mampu menampung semua milik Donghae. Jadi dengan perlahan dan sedikit-sedikit, Eunhyuk mulai mengulum junior Donghae yang semakin menjulang.

Iseng untuk menggoda Donghae, Eunhyuk mulai mencubit-cubit _twinsball_ Donghae yang membuat Donghae tidak bisa menahan desahannya lagi.

"Aakh _chagiyaa_. _You're theeh besst_ aah!"

Dengan tiba-tiba Donghae menarik keluar juniornya dari mulut Eunhyuk, dan mulai menunggingkan pantat Eunhyuk -mengajaknya bermain dengan posisi _doggy style_.

Eunhyuk menelan ludahnya gugup. Menurutnya, posisi inilah posisi ter-ekstrim dalam sejarah _yadong_annya dengan Donghae.

Donghae mulai naik ke atas Eunhyuk.

"_Ready_?" Donghae berbicara dengan lirih tepat di telinga Eunhyuk sambil menghembuskan nafasnya, membuat Eunhyuk merinding sendiri.

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk takut-takut.

Jleb!

Tepat setelah Eunhyuk mengangguk, Donghae langsung memajukan juniornya dan menembus lubang Eunhyuk tanpa aba-aba dan dengan kecepatan full.

"GYAAH! Y-ya Haee! Kasar sekal...iihh khauuh aakh ummh..."

Tanpa jeda, Donghae langsung memaju mundurkan juniornya dalam lubang Eunhyuk. Tangan kanannya menumpukan berat badannya dan tangan kirinya memelintir _nipple_ Eunyhuk yang mengeras lagi.

Karena posisi mereka yang unik, ini menjadi tantangan tersendiri bagi Donghae. Lubang Eunhyuk terasa jauh lebih sempit daripada ketika mereka melakukannya sambil terlentang.

"Emmhh ashh H-haee _you're rock_ Haee~ Nyaah _souw big_~ (Max: OwO) AAAH HAEE iyaah dissituuhh kyahh" Desah Eunhyuk menggila.

Donghae yang kesal dengan desahan menggoda Eunhyuk semakin kencang menggenjot juniornya. Berkali-kali ia menusuk-nusukkan juniornya pada titik kenikmatan Eunhyuk. Bibir seksinya mulai iseng menggigit-gigit tengkuk Eunhyuk, membuat tanda kepemilikan atas nama dirinya pada tubuh Eunhyuk.

"Asshh oooh Chagii... Akhuuh hampir keluaarr aahhh"

"N-naee akuu jug..haa Haee"

Mendengar itu, tangan Donghae yang tadinya bermain dengan _nipple_ Eunhyuk berganti menjadi meremas-remas junior Eunhyuk -bermaksud membantu mempercepat orgasme kekasihnya.

Crott! Langsung terdengar lenguhan lega dari mulut Donghae dengan seiring sperma-nya keluar memenuhi tubuh Eunhyuk.

Menyadari Eunhyuk belum orgasme lagi, Donghae membalikkan tubuh Eunhyuk sehingga sekarang Eunhyuk terlentang di kasur dan Donghae berada di atasnya tanpa membiarkan juniornya keluar dari lubang Eunhyuk sedikitpun.

Donghae menciumi bibir Eunhyuk ganas sambil terus meremas-remas junior Eunhyuk yang mulai berkedut.

Tak lama kemudian, cairan Eunhyuk keluar dengan deras seiring dengan lenguhan lega yang keluar dari mulut elok yang terkunci oleh bibir Donghae.

Donghae yang merasakan tangannya basah terlumuri sperma Eunyhuk menghentikan ciumannya dan berganti menjilati jari-jarinya.

"Kau tahu chagi? Cairanmu sangat menggugah..." Ucap Donghae sambil mengoleskan sisa sperma Eunhyuk pada jadi tangannya ke bibir Eunhyuk. Ia-pun memulai lagi babak ciuman panjang sembari menikmati sperma yang tadi ia oleskan ke bibir Eunhyuk.

Saliva lagi-lagi saling tertukar, desahan yang tadi sempat terhenti kembali terdengar, dan tangan nakal-pun mulai bermain-main lagi. Masih dengan junior Donghae dalam liang Eunhyuk, tanpa mereka sadari mereka mulai merubah posisi mereka menjadi dudul dan saling berpelukan satu sama lain.

Tangan kanan Donghae berada di pinggang Eunhyuk -sambil terus menarik pinggangnya hingga tubuh mereka bersentuhan-, sedangkan tangan kiri nakalnya menelusup ke area bawah dan mulai meremas-remas pantat Eunhyuk yang gembil-gembil.

Berbeda dengan Donghae, Eunhyuk bingung harus ia apakan tanganya. Jadi tangannya bergerak-gerak di area belakang kepala Donghae, meremas-remas pelan rambut Donghae.

Setelah lama mereka berciuman, Eunhyuk mulai kehabisan nafas dan meronta dalam kekangan Donghae.

"Ssh Haee... Sudhaah" Rontanya sambil mendorong-dorong dada Donghae. Donghae-pun dengan berat hati melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kenapa chagi?" Tanya Donghae sambil beringsut menarik Eunhyuk untuk tiduran dan memeluknya erat. Jangan lupakan junior Donghae yang masih bertengger dalam lubang Eunhyuk.

"Aku kan capek Haee"

Donghae hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah manja sekaligus imut Eunhyuk. Donghae menjawabnya dengan mengecup ringan bibir Eunhyuk berkali-kali.

Tanganya semakin mempererat pelukannya di pinggang Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang merasa nyaman mulai menutup matanya, menyamankan posisinya dalam rengkuhan lembut sang kekasih dan membiarkan Donghae terus mengecup-ngecup bibir _kissable_-nya.

Donghae terus melanjutkan kegiatannya sambil menarik selimut untuk mereka berdua. Ciumannya kini meluas ke sekitar wajah Eunhyuk dan yang terakhir Donghae mengecup kedua mata Eunhyuk yang terpejam dengan lembut.

"Hae..."

"_Yes, Dear_?"

"Enng... Bagaimana aku mengatakannya ya? Tapi... Ukh... Bisakah kau melepas 'itu'mu dari dalamku? Pegal sekali rasanya..."

"Tidak, terima kasih atas penawarannya nona." Tolak Donghae langsung dengan tegas.

"Yaa Hae-yaa!"

"..."

Eunhyuk yang kesal dengan tiba-tiba mengerutkan lubangnya berkali-kali, sehingga membuat kejantanan milik Donghae di dalamnya terasa diremas-remas oleh dinding yang ketat.

Donghae mulai merasa tak nyaman dan bergeliat kecil. Eunhyuk yang menyadari itu malah semakin intens mengerutkan lubangnya, berharap Donghae tidak tahan dan mengeluarkan miliknya.

Donghae lalu membuka matanya dan menatap Eunhyuk tajam... Ah, sepertinya Eunhyukkie kita yang manis ini salah cara...

"_Chagiya_... Kau sungguh nakal, heh... Mau merasakan akibatnya?" Ancam Donghae dengan suara yang super lirih dan hyper _sexy_.

Mendengar suara Donghae yang seperti itu membuat Eunhyuk menghentikan kegiatannya. Dan mungkin efek dari suara Donghae, kejantanannya mulai berdiri lagi dan menusuk perut Donghae. Donghae menyeringai menatap Eunhyuk, dan Eunhyuk balas menatapnya takut.

Iseng nyoba, Eunhyuk mengerutkan lubangnya sekali lagi, dan junior Donghae mulai berkedut lagi di dalamnya.

'Astaga...' Batin Eunhyuk mulai panik.

"Baiklah _chagiyaa_. Salahmu sendiri membangunkanku lagi. Kau HARUS membantuku menuntaskannya"

mendengar itu Eunhyuk langsung menelan ludahnya panik.

"Tidak Haee! Kumo...honnh... Emmh Haee akuhh... Sudh hahh lel-aahh sshh"

Donghae kembali mencium Eunhyuk dengan ganas sambil memijat kejantanan Eunhyuk.

Dengan perlahan Donghae mengeluarkan juniornya, membuat liang Eunhyuk terasa plong.

Masih dengan berciuman, Donghae mulai menggiring Eunhyuk menuju tepian kasur. Donghae duduk di tepi kasur sedangkan Eunhyuk duduk mengangkan berhadapan di pangkuan Donghae.

Ciuman Donghae kembali turun ke leher Eunhyuk, dan kembali memberi banyak _kissmark_ di sana. Tangan kirinya memelintir dan mencubit-cubit _nipple_ Eunhyuk, dan tangan kirinya mengocok junior Eunhyuk. Sedangkan kedua tangan Eunhyuk yang menganggur mulai meremas junior berukuran XXL Donghae dengan lembut, melampiaskan hasrat yang sulit terlampiaskan atas _service_ dari Donghae.

Setelah kedua kejantanan itu berdiri tegak, Donghae menghentikan kegiatannya dan melepas genggaman Eunhyuk pada juniornya. Ia mulai mengangkat Eunyhuk dengan memegang pinggangnya.

"_Woman on top. Okay dear_?" Bisik Donghae di telinga Eunhyuk dengan sedikit mendesah.

Eunhyuk yang belom ngeh 100% cuma kedip-kedip _innocent_, sampai tiba-tiba Donghae melepaskan pegangannya pada pinggangnya, dan ia meluncur bebas ke bawah yang sudah dipasangi dengan perangkap paling mematikan bernama junior.

Jleb!

Eunhyuk-pun melotot merasakan tusukan paksa yang tiba-tiba pada lubangnya.

"HAEE!" Jerit Eunhyuk kesakitan dan melampiaskan rasa sakitnya itu dengan meremas bahu Donghae.

"Ahh _chagiyaa you make it so hot_! Ssshh" Desah Donghae keras sambil menikmati saat-saat kejantanannya yang langsung memasuki liang hangat Eunyhuk.

"Aiissh _pabboya_ Lee Donghae! Kau kira itu tidak sakit apa? Auh..."

Mendengar itu Donghae hanya nyengir. "Jangan marah dong chagiyaa~ Lanjutkan yaa?" Bisik Donghae di telinga Eunhyuk sambil menjilat lembut daerah sekitar telinga Eunyhuk.

"Aish kau inihh..."

Dengan susah payah Eunhyuk mulai mengangkat badannya sendiri hingga menyisakan ujung kepala junior Donghae dalam liangnya, dan langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya sambil meremas bahu Donghae. Titik kenikmatannya serasa di-bor dengan sesuatu yang tumpul, membuatnya mendesah dengan keras. Begitu juga dengan Donghae. Juniornya yang bergesekan cepat dengan dinding lubang Eunhyuk membuatnya seperti merasakan kenikmatan yang setingkat surga.

Eunhyuk kembali mengangkat badannya, tapi tidak seperti tadi, sekarang ia menggenjotnya. Badannya naik turun ke atas sambil bertumpu pada bahu Donghae, dan itu semua membuat juniornya bergesekan dengan daerah sekitar perut Donghae, membuatnya merasa geli keenakan.

Donghae yang merasakan kenikmatan bertubi-tubi hanya bisa merem melek menikmatinya sambil menjaga agar Eunhyuk tidak limbung.

"Assh _holy shitt babyy. You're so hawt_ aaah nngh..."

Crott! Donghae mengeluarkan spermanya LAGI dalam tubuh Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang belum orgasme masih terus menggenjot badannya, dan Donghae membantunya dengan memijit juniornya yang mengacung ke udahra.

"Ahh Hae-aah sedihithh laghiih NYAAAH~"

Cress (?). sperma Eunyhuk muncrat membasahi mereka berdua.

Eunhyuk langsung jatuh ke bahu Donghae dan membuat junior Donghae masuk semakin dalam ke lubangnya. Uh oh, junior Donghae kembali berkedut...

"_Chagi_~ Sekali lagi yaa?" Pintanya sambil menggigit kecil daun telinga Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk langsung menatap Donghae dengan pandangan _WTF-what-are-you-sayin'-dude?-I'm-so-fuckin-tired!_

"Tapi aku sudah capek Hae-aah. Astagaa..."

"Tapi aku belum _chagi_~ Kumohonn sekali lagi, oke?" Mohon Donghae sambil mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_ sebisanya.

"Haish, _nae nae_ baiklaah. Sekali lagi tapi sambil terlentang, nae? Aku capek kau tahu~" Eunhyuk balik memohon sambil mengecup-ngecup bibir Donghae.

"A a a! Tidak semudah itu _chagiya_~"

Donghae mengeluarkan juniornya dari lubang Eunhyuk dan mengajak Eunhyuk berdiri. Ia mendorong Eunhyuk ke tembok dan mengurung tubuh mungil Eunyhuk dengan kedua tangan di samping kepala Eunhyuk.

"Sambil berdiri, _naeh_~" Ucap Donghae sambil mendesah seksi dan melumat bibir Eunhyuk intens.

"Astaga Haee. Aku lellaah ummh Hae-yaa"

Donghae mengangkat kaki kanan Eunhyuk, menyangkutkannya di pinggangnya dan mulai memasukkan junior maksimumnya itu ke lubang Eunhyuk. Rasanya lubang Eunhyuk seperti udah rombeng gara-gara di jebolin sama Donghae mulu...

Eunhyuk hanya bisa melenguh hebat ketika lidah Donghae menyapu langit-langit mulutnya, tangan kiri Donghae memelintir nipple-nya dan tangan kanan Donghae men-service juniornya di waktu yang bersamaan.

Tusukan junior Donghae makin mendalam seiring dengan semakin intensnya ciuman yang mereka lakukan. Semakin panas ciumannya, semakin horny juga Eunhyuk yang membuat dinding lubangnya meremas-remas kejantanan Donghae, dan semakin nafsu juga Donghae menyodok-nyodok liang istrinya ini.

Tak tanggung-tanggung, setelah junior Donghae tertanam sempurna, ia langsung menggenjotnya tanpa ampun. Eunhyuk mendesah gak karuan marasakan sensasi sodokan dari junior Donghae.

"Kyaah HAE-AAAH~"

"_CHAGIYA_ NYAH~"

Crot crot crott! Sperma mereka keluar bersamaan dengan deras. Donghae tersenyum puas dan Eunhyuk langsung ambruk ke bahu Donghae.

Donghae melepas juniornya lalu menggesekannya sebentar dengan junior Eunhyuk membuat keduanya melenguh nikmat. Donghae menggendong Eunhyuk dengan _bridal style_ ke kasur mereka sambil berciuman penuh cinta.

Dengan pelan Donghae merebahkan tubuhnya terlentang di kasur dan membiarkan Eunhyuk menibannya dengan tengkurap di atasnya sambil terus berciuman.

Seperti biasa, tangan nakal Donghae langsung bergerak cepat meremas-remas pantat Eunyhuk yang seksi.

"Ssh cukuph Haee" Mohon Eunhyuk lalu melepaskan ciuman mereka dan remasan Donghae pada pantatnya. Ia menurunkan tubuhnya dari atas tubuh Donghae, tapi badannya tetap meniban sebagian tubuh bagian kiri Donghae dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Tak lama, dengkuran halus-pun mulai terdengar. Donghae hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

Donghae menggeser sedikit posisinya agar bisa memeluk Eunhyuk. Donghae tetap Donghae, yang sudah menjadi perncandu bagi bibir Eunhyuk. Kembali dikecupnya berkali-kali bibir lembut itu.

Dengan pelan Donghae mengangkat sedikit sebelah kaki Eunhyuk dan kembali memasukkan juniornya secara perlahan ke dalam lubang Eunhyuk. Sangat perlahan, takut membangunkan sang istri.

Sensasi hangat langsung menyergap Donghae. Donghae mempererat pelukannya dengan Eunhyuk sehingga juniornya semakin masuk dalam lubang Eunhyuk.

"_Nite chagi. Thanks for tonight._"

Cup! Sekali lagi Donghae mengecup bibir Eunhyuk, dan akhirnya ia-pun ikut terlelap dengan posisi juniornya yang terselimut dalam lubang milik Eunhyuk.

**~Esok Paginya~**

Donghae terbangun lebih dulu dengan perasaan yang sangat bahagia. Rasanya puas sekali kemarin bermain dengan EunhyukNYA.

Kembali ditatapnya wajah polos Eunhyuk yang masih tertidur dan terkekeh sendiri saat melihat bibir Eunhyuk bergerak-gerak kecil.

Donghae ikut memejamkan matanya lagi dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Eunhyuk. Sudah author bilang, Donghae tetap Donghae yang dalam pikirannya sudah tercatat dengan tinta emas; 'Lee Hyukjae adalah candu bagiku'.

Kembali ia mengecupi bibir Eunhyuk dengan mata terpejam. Eunhyuk yang merasa bibirnya seperti ditekan-tekan seperti itu mulai membuka matanya.

Wajahnya kembali memerah ketika melihat wajah _close up_ Donghae -yang sedang mencium-cium dirinya- dan mengingat kejadian semalam.

Eunhyuk-pun menjauhkan wajahnya dari Donghae, tapinya Donghae malah ngikutin wajah Eunhyuk yang menjauh darinya seakan tidak bisa lepas dari bibir Eunhyuk.

"Haee sudaaah." Eunhyuk cemberut imut menggemaskan menatap Donghae. Donghae membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam lalu tersenyum hangat.

"_Morning kiss chagiyaa_~" Pinta Donghae dengan manja ke Eunhyuk.

"Eh? Kan daritadi udaah."

Donghae nyengir, "Hehe, yang tadi belom keitung~"

"Pokoknya udah!" Eunhyuk tegas, Donghae cemberut.

"_Chagi_ udah gak sayang sama aku..." ucap Donghae dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Issh jangan menatapku seperti ituu."

"..." Donghae tetap menatap Eunhyuk.

"Yah memang sepertinya aku selalu kalah kalau denganmu..." Pasrah Eunhyuk dan siap-siap nyium Donghae.

Donghae langsung senyum seneng dan monyongin bibirnya, siap menerima sentuhan dari sang istri.

Eunhyuk mengecup sekali bibir Donghae dengan muka memerah dan senyum Donghae langsung melebar. Ia langsung memeluk Eunhyuk dan menggesekkan pipi kirinya dengan pipi kanan Eunhyuk.

"Kyaah _chagiyaa_. Kau imut sekali! Aku sangat mencintaimu~" Donghae gembira, Eunhyuk _sweatdropped_.

'Padahal kemaren aja bringas banget. Eh, sekarang...' Begitulah kira-kira pikiran Eunhyuk. "Ya ya ya aku juga cinta sama Hae."

Mereka berpelukan erat (Max: perasaan daritadi pelukan erat mulu, kayak gaada kata-kata lain aja... *Max dilempar kaleng ikan*), dan Eunhyuk kaget ketika merasakan junior Donghae yang masih di dalamnya.

"_Chagi_..." -Donghae

"_Nae_...?" -Eunhyuk

"Aku lapar..."

"Baiklah kubuatkan sarapan dulu..."

Eunhyuk bersiap-siap bangun dengan susah payah. Tapi usahanya sia-sia, Donghae langsung membanting Eunhyuk ke kasur lagi dan buru-buru naik ke atasnya.

"Aku maunya makan kamu~"

'Glek... Astaga...'

**END!**

KYAA Max udah selesai buatnya woohoo~

Terima kasih atas reviewnya! Ternyata fic Max diterima dengan sehangat ini :')

Miann kalau ternyata kelanjutan yang udah readers tunggu ngga sememuaskan yang kalian kira, gak seasem yang kalian kira, gak seseru yang kalian kira, gak sepanjang yang kalian kira :( Max memang payah... *ngunci diri di lemari*

Ada yang mau membaca balasan review? _Check it out_~

**o nyukkunyuk**: Terima kasih sudah jadi reviewers pertama Max! Ini sudah lanjut~ Semoga gak kecewaa :D

**o Dina IchiHitsu JewelsHyukkielf**: *ikutan sorak sorak* Ff Max keren? Story sama author jadi favorit? Omo~ Jeongmal gamsahabnida Dina-sshi! Apakah ini cepat update?

**o nae babykyu**: Gomawo udah dibilang keren~ Semoga suka yaa^^

**o Sena**: Kyaa sama Sena-sshi! Max juga suka kalo Hae-nya pervert kyakya~ Nae makasih semangatnyaa

**o kangkyumi**: Huehe iya alih profesi wkwk. Makasih semangatnya~ Iya semoga Max gak bosan ya wkwk

**o N. Yufa**: Ini ini ini NCnyaa *buru-buru nyodorin* PWP itu apa? OwOa

**o Park Haera**: Ini sudah lanjut haera-sshi~ Okee ini juga udah di taro di rated M. Uh Max jadi deg-degan Apakah ini sudah update kilat?

**o Park Hyo Ra**: Gomawo udah dibilang seruu~ Ini sudah lanjut hehe. Semoga suka yaa

**o my name's**: *sembunyi di bawah meja* Iyakk ini sudah lanjuut. Apakah ini update kilat? Maaf kalau mengecewakaaan (_ _)

**o Sulli Otter**: Reviewnya tidak menyinggung kok! Max malah terima kasih ternyata Sulli-sshi perhatian sama Max :') *terharu* Iyah ini full NC, sudah Max jebloskan ke rated M ^w^

**o hyunrin**: Ini sudah lanjut~ Hihi

**o park kyumin**: Ini bukan fanfic pertama Max kok^^ Max dulu pernah jadi author di sini, tapi semenjak waktu itu ada kasus Max jadi tutup account dan jadilah Max yang sekarang huehehe. Tapi ini first NCnya Max ._. Buat versi KyuMin maksudnya gimana yah? OwOa

**o rararabstain**: Hoho tentu saja Hae appa selalu mesum terhadap Hyuk eomma X3 Okee ini udah dipindah ke rated M. Semoga gak kecewa chingu~

**o kim rie-na**: Buuh Max udah deg-degan aja yang beginian gakboleh di publish disini O3O Kalo cuek ajasih Max jagonyaa hohoho. Sama dongg Max juga HaeHyuk HARD shipper X3 Ini sudah di publish! Gomawo udah nunggu cerita Max ^^^^^^^ /plakk *matanya kebanyakan

**o Kyuminana**: Iyadongg Hae appa memang selalu pervert terhadap Hyuk eomma ^w^ Naeeh ini sudah lanjutt. Maaf kalo gak asem (_ _) Tadi udah direkam kan?

**o diictatorlove**: Salam kenal juga Dii-sshi^^ Woohoo ini dia NCnyaa^^ Semoga asem yaa dan memuaskan Dii-sshi nyehehe

**o Akari Sato**: Yosh Aka! Lama tak jumpa X3 terima kasih sudah suka ff Max~ makasih juga reviewnyaa~ Ayodong Aka ffnya update lagi~

**o Cloudcindy**: Yosh ini sudah lanjut ^w^ Makasih semangatnya Cindy-sshi~

**o Sesha kyuwook**: author gila ucapkan terimakasih pada reader gila ini XD /plakk makasih reviewnyaa. Maaf kalo disini gak kecut (_ _) Apakah ini updatenya cepat?

**o kim haehyuk**: Sudah lanjut~^^

**o Park Jae Hyun**: Benar yadong itu manusiawi! Ini sudah lanjut~ Semoga suka yaa. Maaf kalo gak asem...

**o Aegyo'Anchovy**: Yeay Max juga haehyuk HARD shipper XD Eh? Merinding? OwOa Ini dia next chapnya~ Semoga suka yaa Aegyo-sshi (?) Mian kalau gak asem (_ _)

**o Nina A Nizz Kyuyeeunminelf**: Iyah ini sudah Max taro di rated M^^ Apakah ini sudah panjang?

**o endahhyukiELF**: Hoho ini sudah lanjut~ Ini udah buruan wkwk. Semoga asem yaa


End file.
